Archers and bow-hunters often practice their accuracy and skills by shooting arrows at targets, for example, using a bow or cross-bow. Targets of various forms are known, for example, taking the form of concentric circle “bulls-eye” targets, three-dimensional rectangular blocks, and/or simulated game animals and the like.
Previously known archery targets are not well suited to use in low-light conditions, due to limited visibility. This can limit the time available for archers to practice their skills to daylight hours or where lighted shooting facilities are available. Even during daylight hours, overcast conditions, deep shade and dawn or dusk twilight conditions may present less than optimal target visibility. Presently, any archer who wishes to practice at night must place their target under a street light, flood light, etc. in order to be able to see their target. Many archers would prefer to extend the available practice time to further their skills, but lack the ability or resources to do so using previously known target equipment.
There are no known archery targets with luminescence. Many previously known technologies for imparting luminescence to other types of objects are limited in their effectiveness for various reasons, and may be particularly unsuited for adaptation to use in archery targets. For example, many luminescent materials and products lack sufficient durability, do not provide adequate luminescence for low-light target shooting, and/or do not provide suitable luminescence for a sufficiently long period of time. Many previously known materials used for luminescent products also are prone to damage from ultraviolet (UV) light if left in the sun for extended periods, or otherwise deteriorate upon prolonged exposure to the weather, as is commonly encountered in use of archery targets.
It is to the provision of an improved archery target that may be used in low-light conditions that the present invention is primarily directed.